parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiminy Pan part 4 - Jiminy Chases His Shadow/Honey Lemon and Jiminy Meet
(That night, Fredrick and Arianna are walking out the front door. Arianna is wearing a purple shawl, and Fredrick, now wearing his cuff links, is wearing a black tuxedo jacket, a black cape, a matching top hat, and white opera gloves and carrying a cane.) *Arianna/Mary: But Fred, do think the children will be safe without Rita? *Fredrick/George: (after locking the front door) Safe? Of course, they'll be safe. Why not? *Arianna/Mary: Well, Rapunzel said something about a shadow. *Fredrick/George: Shadow? Whose shadow? *Arianna/Mary: Jiminy Cricket's. *Fredrick/George: Oh, Jiminy Crick-JIMINY CRICKET?! You don't say! Well, goodness gracious! Whatever shall we do? *Arianna/Mary: But Fred... *Fredrick/George: Sound the alarm! Call Scotland yard! *Arianna/Mary:There must've been someone. *Fredrick/George: Oh Arianna, of all the childish fiddle-faddle! Jiminy Cricket, indeed! How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical? *Arianna/Mary: Fred, darling... *Fredrick/George: When you're as bad as they are? No wonder Rapunzel gets these idiotic ideas! (Meanwhile A silhouette on a roof is hopping from one to another followed by a light yellow light. The silhouette sees Rita sleeping outside.) (The light yellow light shines in the silhouette's face, revealing a cricket's smiling face. He has green skin and wears a blue top hat with an orange ribbon around the "dome", a white dress shirt, an orange waistcoat, a gold badge, a yellow neckerchief, white opera gloves, tan pants, and teal shoes with yellow spats on them. He also carries a dark red umbrella. He, of course was Jiminy Cricket.) (With him is a 21-year-old snow princess with tan fur and bright blue eyes, She also has a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back. Her name is Princess Anna, and she is Jiminy's partner.) *Jiminy Cricket/Peter Pan: Over there, Anna! In its den! Is it there? (Anna looks inside, but she shakes her head.) *Jiminy/Peter Pan: It must be here somewhere. (Anna opens a music box.) *Jiminy/Peter Pan: Anna! Shhh! (Anna closes the music box) Stop playing! And help me find my shadow! Shadow! Oh, shadow! (Anna hears the shadow in the drawer) *Anna/Tinkerbell: Jiminy, I see something! *Jiminy/Peter Pan: Huh? *Anna/Tinkerbell: Over there! (Anna points to the keyhole, telling him that his shadow is in the drawer, and the shadow flies out of the drawer, and Jiminy chases it, shutting Anna in the drawer. As Jiminy continues to chase his shadow, they circle around the chandelier. Jiminy hides behind a chair while the shadow sneaks away.) *Jiminy/Peter Pan: Aha! (The shadow tries to run, but Jiminy grabs it in the nick of time; unfortunately, they crash ino a dresser, waking up Rapunzel.) *Rapunzel/Wendy: Jiminy Cricket! Oh, Jiminy! I knew you'd come back! I saved your shadow for you. Oh, I do hope it isn't rumpled. You know, you look exactly the way I thought you would. Oh, a little taller, perhaps, but then-- (she sees Jiminy trying to stick his shadow with soap.) Oh ho ho! You can't stick it on with soap, Jiminy. It needs sewing; that's the proper way to do it. (Meanwhile, Anna tried to squeeze through the drawer's keyhole, but got stuck.) Although, come to think of it, I never thought about it before, um, sewing shadows, I mean. Of course, I knew it was your shadow the minute. So I said to myself, I said I'll put it away for him until he comes back. (Rapunzel walks toward the drawer with Anna having trouble getting out of the keyhole, takes out the sewing kit, and shuts the drawer, sending Anna flying backwards.) Oh, he's sure to come back. And you did, didn't you, Jiminy? (Anna isn't amused as she glows red with anger and jealousy.) After all, what can't leave his shadow lying about and not miss it sooner or later, don't you agree? But what I still don't understand is how Rita got it in the first place. She rally isn't-- (she notices Jiminy still floating above the floor.) Oh, sit down. It won't take long. (Jiminy does so.) She rally isn't vicious, you know, Rita's a wonderful nurse and all! Although father says-- *Jiminy/Peter Pan: Girls talk too much! *Rapunzel/Wendy: Yes, girls talk too mu-- (realizes that she is talking too much) Oh? *Jiminy/Peter Pan: Well, get on with it, girl. *Rapunzel/Wendy: Oh. My name is Rapunzel. Rapunzel the lost princess... *Jiminy/Peter Pan: Rapunzel's enough. *Rapunzel/Wendy: Oh. But how did Rita get your shadow, Jiminy? *Jiminy/Peter Pan: Jumped at me the other night at the window. *Rapunzel/Wendy: But what were you doing there? *Jiminy/Peter Pan: I came to listen to your stories. *Rapunzel/Wendy: My stories? But they're all about you. *Jiminy/Peter Pan: Of course. That's why I like them. I tell them to The Lost Boys. *Rapunzel/Wendy: The Lost Boys? Oh, I remember now! They're your men. *Jiminy/Peter Pan: Uh-huh! *Rapunzel/Wendy: I'm so glad you came back tonight! I thought I' might have never seen you again. *Jiminy/Peter Pan: Why? *Rapunzel/Wendy: Because I have to grow up tomorrow. *Jiminy/Peter Pan: Grow up?! *Rapunzel/Wendy: Tonight's my last night in the nursery. *Jiminy/Peter Pan: But that means no more stories. *Rapunzel/Wendy: (sniffles tearfully) Mm-hm. *Jiminy/Peter Pan: No! I won't have it! (grabs Rapunzel by the hand) Come on! *Rapunzel/Wendy: B-b-but where are we going? *Jiminy/Peter Pan: To Neverland. *Rapunzel/Wendy: (dreamily) Neverland? *Jiminy/Peter Pan: You'll never grow up there. *Rapunzel/Wendy: Oh, Jiminy! It would be simply lovely! (They stop at an open window.) But wait! What would mother say? *Jiminy/Peter Pan: Mother? What's mother? *Rapunzel/Wendy: Why Jiminy, a mother is someone who loves you and cares for you and tells you stories-- *Jiminy/Peter Pan: Good! You can be our mother. Come on, Rapunzel. *Rapunzel/Wendy: Now wait a minute. Let me see now; I would have to pack and leave a note whether I'll be back and-- Oh, Jiminy! Neverland! I'm so happy I-I think I'll give you a kiss! (After hearing that, Anna grows jealous and gasps in shock.) *Jiminy/Peter Pan: What's a-a kiss? *Rapunzel/Wendy: Oh, well, I'll show you. (She leans forward to kiss him, and Jiminy backs away, creeped out. But Anna pulls her long, golden hair.) *Rapunzel/Wendy: Oh! *Jiminy/Peter Pan: Stop! Stop it, Anna! (He chases Anna around the nursery, attempting to catch her in his hat, but he jumps on Tommy's crib, waking him up.) Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Trancripts